


Wherever You Are (I’ll Go)

by gotjjp



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotjjp/pseuds/gotjjp
Summary: Although they are miles apart, their hearts are together.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Wherever You Are (I’ll Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is one of my favourite works which I have worked on a few months ago. Hope you enjoy it! (:

'[I'd climb every mountain ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShZ978fBl6Y)

[And swim every ocean ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShZ978fBl6Y)

[Just to be with you ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShZ978fBl6Y)

[And fix what I've broken ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShZ978fBl6Y)

[Oh, ‘cause I need you to see ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShZ978fBl6Y)

[That you are the reason](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShZ978fBl6Y)'

Jinyoung felt someone nudging his shoulder, and he sleepily opened his eyes. At the sight of the person in front of him, a small smile crept across his tired face. “Mmm. You’re back,” he said sleepily as his hands reached out across the other person’s neck, and he tugged the person towards himself. He hugged him tightly and took a deep breath to take in the person’s scent as he nuzzled against his neck.

“Yes, Jinyoungie, I’m homed. Why are you here?” Jaebeom asked, holding him tightly while patting his head softly.

Jinyoung’s voice was muffled, as his head was still buried in his boyfriend’s neck. “I was waiting for you and I guess I fell asleep while scrolling through my phone. You’re going overseas tomorrow, and I wanted to spend more time with you.”

Jaebeom grabbed his waist tighter, mirroring his action and breathing him in. “Thank you for waiting for me, Jinyoungie. Now, let’s get you to bed. You shouldn’t sleep outside on the couch. You’ll feel the pain tomorrow.”

Jinyoung refused to let Jaebeom go even when he tugged at his arms, peeling them off himself. Instead, Jinyoung grabbed onto him tighter, not moving from his previous position and asked sweetly, “can you carry me to bed? I’m too tired to walk.” He knew that Jaebeom always gave in every time he spoke to him in a tone one octave higher.

As expected, Jaebeom scooped him up into his arms and walked towards his room. Jinyoung felt his head and back hit the soft material of Jaebeom’s bed and he moved one hand to hold the older man’s face, slowly caressing his cheeks. He looked into his eyes softly and smiled. He then leaned up and covered Jaebeom’s soft lips with his own. “I missed you, Jaebeommie hyung,” he said lovingly.

Jaebeom returned his kiss, “I missed you too, Jinyoung ah. You have no idea how much I miss you. I was looking forward to seeing you and wanted to video call you tomorrow before I fly. I am so glad that you’re here today with me.”

He covered Jinyoung’s finger with his and pulled them off his face. He gave it a squeeze before letting go. He then continued, “I need to bathe now so I can go to bed. I’m tired.”

Jinyoung pouted, not wanting to spend any second apart from him. “Alright, but promise to come back quick?”

“I will, I promise.” He placed a soft kiss on his cheeks before heading to the bathroom.

When he returned, Jinyoung was already in deep sleep, snoring quietly as he slept on his side. He pulled the blanket up to his body and tucked him in, ensuring that the figure on the bed was fully protected. He then made his way to his side of the bed, carefully lying on the bed, not wanting to wake his boyfriend up. He rested his head on his arms, facing Jinyoung and stared at his beautiful features. Eventually, his eyelids became heavier and he too fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up, Jinyoung’s head was rested on his chest, arm placed lightly across his waist. His hand settled on his hair as he leaned down to kiss it gently. At his touch, Jinyoung turned to look at him with a smile on his face. “Good morning, Hyung.”

“Good morning, baby. Did you have a good dream?” He asked as his hand stroked Jinyoung’s hair in a steady rhythm.

Jinyoung nodded tiredly, “I did. I dreamt about you, we were on a date together, after so long.”

Jaebeom coughed awkwardly, surprised by his words. He did not know how to answer him, knowing that it was a sensitive topic.

Jaebeom and Jinyoung had known each other since they were young. They first met each other in school as classmates. Jaebeom was known to be an introvert who did not have many friends. Despite being in the same class for Literature, he had never talked to anyone else besides Mark.

Mark was from America and being a foreigner, he rarely talked to people as he could not converse fluently in the Korean language. However, Jaebeom approached him shyly as he was the first person he saw in class. They managed to hit it off well during their first conversation and had gotten comfortable with each other quickly. Soon enough, they became an inseparable pair and were best friends. They barely made conversation with other classmates, always in their bubble.

Despite being unapproachable, Jinyoung had found his personality interesting. He had noticed Jaebeom for a few months, witnessing his blooming friendship with Mark. He had always wanted to befriend them, but he was afraid of the rejection. Unlike Mark and Jaebeom, Jinyoung was likable among his classmates. They always greeted him happily in the morning and struck up conversations with him, wanting to be familiar with him. With Mark and Jaebeom, it was different. They had never initiated to greet him nor tried to strike up a conversation with him.

Every time he saw them together, they were laughing. He wanted to be part of their small circle, wanted to be happy too. Despite having many friends, he felt that he did not have someone who understood him, someone who would stay by his side if he was going through a hard time. He wanted someone like that, someone similar to Mark, who was always by Jaebeom’s side and vice versa.

Thus, with the mindset of being their friend, he mustered his courage to talk to them one afternoon. He took small steps towards them in the canteen, bracing himself for the rejection. “Hello, I’m Park Jinyoung. Do you mind if I join the two of you?”

Mark and Jaebeom looked at each other in confusion. They were not used to being approached by others, especially since Jinyoung asked to join them for lunch, which had never happened before. He was surrounded by people constantly, having lunch with a different group of friends every day. Mark shrugged at Jaebeom, indicating that he should decide.

Jinyoung shifted from one foot to another, knuckles turning white as he was holding tightly onto his tray. “It’s okay if I can’t. I understand it. See you around in class,” he cast his eyes down to his food and took a step back, ready to leave.

He snapped his head up after Jaebeom said, “yeah, sure. I’m fine with it. Mark, what about you?” Mark nodded mildly as he opened his mouth to capture the spoonful of rice.

During lunch, he found out that Jaebeom had many similar hobbies as himself. He liked literature classes, enjoyed reading and loved watching movies with meaningful plots. Mark told him that Jaebeom once stayed in a bookstore for two hours, only to exit with a bunch of books. Mark had judged him initially, but afterwards, he could understand that it was his hobby. When they were together, Jaebeom would read his books while Mark would play his games.

After that day, the three of them had lunch together every day. Eventually, Jinyoung became one of them. Some days, he was unable to join them as other friends invited him to lunch, and he felt too guilty to reject them repeatedly. On those days, despite sitting at different tables, he used to steal glances where Mark and Jaebeom were sitting at a few tables across his. He wished he was with them instead, sharing jokes and laughing together.

For the next three years of high school, the three of them remained close. When they were applying for university, they decided to enter the same university. Jaebeom decided to apply for acting major, Mark on modelling and Jinyoung on journalism. They studied together with one goal, hoping to enter the same university as schoolmates.

In university, they met Jackson, someone who was very different from them. He was bubbly, loud and energetic. He laughed at any jokes, easily pleased and looked happy all the time. Jaebeom liked him immediately when he waved at him excitedly and said, “hey man, I’m Jackson. What’s your name?”

Jackson was then invited to the trio’s hangouts. With him around, they had fun and never stopped laughing. Jaebeom appeared to be happier, smiling along whenever Jackson told his jokes. For someone who did not like being touched, Jaebeom had never rejected or pushed Jackson away when the latter slung his arms around his shoulders. During those times, Jinyoung looked away, avoiding the sight in front of him as he could not stop the bitter feeling creeping up inside him.

The time spent together lessen as they began their second year at the university. They were all busy individually with their projects and schoolwork, only managed to meet up during the weekends or for a short while during lunch. Their time apart caused Jinyoung to miss Jaebeom’s companion, especially during times when the latter was too busy to even show up for their weekend hangouts. On those days, he would text him to encourage him and to give him moral support for his school. Despite knowing that it would take Jaebeom a long time to reply to him, he checked his phone constantly, not wanting to miss the message.

During their third year, Jaebeom was cast into an acting agency when he was buying a drink at the café with Jinyoung. Jinyoung was there to witness the way Jaebeom’s face stretched as he smiled widely, happy that he was one step nearer to his dream. He stared at the person in front of him for so long, oblivious to the way that his face mirrored the happiness shown on Jaebeom’s face.

A few months down the road, time spent with Jaebeom became precious. He was always busy, either with schoolwork or his newly found acting job. He had lessons to take every day, only able to end his night at ten. When Jinyoung missed him too much, he visited him without notice, bringing along supper, knowing that his best friend would have skipped dinner due to his lesson. Jaebeom would welcome him happily every time, greedily shoving down the food he brought. They would then sit together side by side in comfort as they watched a midnight movie. After the movie, he would usually sleepover at Jaebeom’s house on his bed, wearing his pyjamas.

Jinyoung finally realised his feelings for Jaebeom when he saw him with another girl, a box of chocolates in his hands. He was on his way to find Jaebeom for lunch when he saw the girl approached his best friend, holding the box of chocolates towards him, saying in a sweet tone, “Oppa, this box of chocolates is for you, I hope you enjoy it.”

Jaebeom took it from her, holding it in his hands. Jinyoung had turned around after the scene, looking down at his feet as he increased the distance between them. Simultaneously, Jaebeom replied with a smile, “oh, thank you. I’m sorry but I already have someone I like.”

During Christmas, they had a small gathering at Mark’s house. His parents organised it as they were graduating soon, and they wanted to congratulate the boys. They spent the night eating delicious food and watching Christmas movies meant for children. They stayed until late at night and when it was time to leave, Jaebeom volunteered to send Jinyoung home. Initially, Jinyoung rejected him, not wanting to trouble him as their houses were in different directions. If Jaebeom were to send him home, it would take an hour before he could reach home.

“It’s okay, Jaebeom ah, don’t worry. I can make it home by myself.” He said as he waved his hand at the suggestion.

Jaebeom shook his head, insisting to send him home, “no, Jinyoungie, let me send you home. It’s far and it’s late. I will worry if you go home by yourself.”

Eventually, Jinyoung gave up and left Mark’s place with Jaebeom. They took the bus home, sitting side by side, legs touching each other in comfortable silence. After getting off the bus, they had to walk a distance to reach Jinyoung’s house. At the bottom of the stairs outside of his house, Jaebeom stopped and turned to face him.

“Jinyoung ah,” his voice hushed, not wanting to break the quietness of the night. He looked right into Jinyoung’s eyes, mesmerised by the beautiful features in front of him. “I like you. Do you…” he nervously clasped his hands together before continuing, “do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Jinyoung simply stared at him blankly, surprised by the sudden confession. He felt his face and the tip of his ears heat up. His silence caused Jaebeom to shift from one foot to another. His shoulders drooped as his hands fell weakly to his side, assuming that Jinyoung had rejected him.

“It’s okay,” he smiled, though it did not reach his eyes, “I guess you don’t feel the same as me. I thought wrongly, I’m sorry.” He turned on his feet and took a step forward.

“Lim Jaebeom!” Jinyoung called loudly, stopping Jaebeom in his track. “I like you too,” he confessed and when Jaebeom still did not turn to face him, he said louder, “I said I like you too! I would want to be your boyfriend.”

Jaebeom turned, grinning widely as he strode towards him and pulled him into his embrace, hugging him tightly. “I’m glad our feelings are mutual then,” he whispered into Jinyoung’s hair, the smile never leaving his face.

Since then, they had been dating for more than three years, still very in love with each other. However, Jaebeom had been busy with his most recent project, spending more time on set than with Jinyoung. He tried to understand him, knowing that it was part of his job as an actor. However, there were times when he felt bitter about the fact that his boyfriend was spending time with another lady, instead of being with him.

Even though he tried his best not to mention his insecurities to Jaebeom, it slipped out a few times when he could no longer handle his emotions. He hated knowing that his boyfriend was someone famous who had many fans that stole him away from his side. However, he enjoyed being with him every single second and their rare times together were precious to him, every single moment engraved in his memory.

Jinyoung’s voice brought Jaebeom back to the present, “Hyung, it’s okay. You’re here with me now, aren’t you?”

Jaebeom shook his head to clear his thoughts and gave him a small smile. “Yes, I am.” He placed a soft kiss on Jinyoung’s forehead and held him tighter. “I am sorry for not spending more time with you, baby.”

Jinyoung repositioned his hands on Jaebeom’s chest and propped himself up before leaning down to brush his lips across his lover’s, looking intently into his eyes as his lips turned upwards. “It’s alright. I understand. I love you, Jaebeommie.” He giggled as Jaebeom flipped him, his back now hitting the mattress.

“Jaebeommie?” Jaebeom asked as he tickled him mercilessly, causing a fit of laughter to escape his mouth, making him breathless.

“I- I’m sorry,” Jinyoung said between laughter. “Hyung, Hyung!”

Jaebeom stopped his assaults, “that’s better, brat.” He grinned as he ruffled Jinyoung’s hair. He gave him one last peck on the forehead before standing up to prepare for his trip.

Jinyoung stared dreamily at his broad shoulders with his chin perched on the palm of his hand. His eyes followed Jaebeom as he walked to the closet to take his clothes and headed for the bathroom. Before he entered, he turned to face the figure on the bed and grinned, “stop staring at me like that, Jinyoungie, I already know that I’m sexy.”

Jinyoung shook his head at his request. “No, I’ll stare at you all I want. I won’t be able to do it later when you leave,” he pouted at the thought of Jaebeom’s departure.

A few hours later, they were both standing in front of the door, holding each other tightly as they said their farewell. “I’ll think of you every day when I’m there,” Jaebeom whispered into his neck as he took in his scent.

“Me too, hyung… Me too. Remember to video call me whenever you can and text me when you have landed,” Jinyoung replied, hands cupping his face as he brushed his thumb lightly across Jaebeom’s lips. He leaned in to press their lips together and he could taste the mint from the toothpaste Jaebeom used earlier.

When their lips parted, Jaebeom brushed his hair away from his eyes, “I have to go now, Jinyoung ah. Take care, alright?”

Jinyoung nodded and waved as Jaebeom closed the door, leaving him alone in the big apartment, suddenly feeling empty and small.

* * *

Later that night, when Jinyoung was packing his bag, preparing to leave work, his phone lighted up with a message, stating “I’ve landed”. His face lit up automatically, smiling at the red heart his boyfriend had sent him.

“Take care of yourself and rest a lot, Hyung. I miss you already.” He typed back a reply before putting the phone back on the table. He then grabbed his file and kept them neatly back into his bag. He sighed, upset as he would not be able to see his favourite person for two weeks.

When he reached home and finished washing up, he laid down heavily on the bed, resting on his side. He stared at the space beside him, void of Jaebeom’s presence. He muttered under his breath, “if only Hyung is here by my side.”

The next week passed quickly, with Jinyoung constantly checking his phone for Jaebeom’s message lest he missed it. They video called in between his breaks and Jinyoung treasured every single second of the short call. He felt happy just by looking at his boyfriend’s face. However, their call became shorter, always ending with, “Jinyoung ah, I’m sorry. I have to go now as they’re asking for me. I’ll call you again later?”

Every time, he forced a smile on his face, acting as if he was not affected by it. “Sure, Hyung. Good luck with filming.” After they hung up the call, he sighed, once again missing his partner. And eventually, Jaebeom did not have time to call him anymore. The texts coming from him became less and less, each content shorter.

 _Four more days before he’s back to your side. Jinyoung ah, you can survive this._ He tried persuading himself, tried to stop missing his lover. However, every single cell of his missed Jaebeom when he was alone. Just when he was about to be overwhelmed by his thoughts again, his phone rang. He answered it without checking the screen, “yes, Hyung?”

“Hyung?” A gruff voice repeated, “are you waiting for Jaebeom hyung’s call?”

“Sseunie,” Jinyoung said, voice tinged with disappointment. “Why did you call?”

“Hey, you alright? You don’t sound good,” Jackson asked in concern. “I called to ask you out for dinner with us. Join us, you need to distract yourself too. I won’t let my best friend drown himself in sorrow. Get ready, I’ll pick you up at your place now.”

Jinyoung sighed unknowingly, “okay, I’ll get ready now. See you later.”

* * *

“Hyung! I missed you,” Jinyoung was embraced into someone’s arms as the person spoke loudly into his ears. He returned the hug and patted the person on the back.

“I missed you too, Youngjae ah, ignoring the fact that I saw you just a week ago,” Jinyoung laughed as he found his friend’s action cute.

“Oh, Jinyoung ssi~, you’re here.” Another person held out his hand as Youngjae released his hold.

Jinyoung held onto his hand and tugged him into a hug, “it’s hyung, you brat. Is it me or you’ve grown fitter over the week, Yugyeom ah?”

The man standing beside Yugyeom, BamBam, simply shook his hand as an acknowledgement.

He met Youngjae, Yugyeom, and BamBam through Mark and Jackson, during the last year of university. Since then, they had constantly met up and stayed close to one another. With them, he felt comfortable as he was able to confide his feelings to them, knowing that they would still stay by his side no matter what happened.

They enjoyed dinner together, eating and catching up with one another. Though it had only been a week since they had last seen one another, they had never-ending conversations. While they were reminiscing their university days, something they did very often as they grew older, Yugyeom asked, “Hyung, you miss him, don’t you?”

At his words, Mark glared at him as Jinyoung’s head snapped up to look at him blankly. Jinyoung was not sure how to respond, knowing that his friends would be able to tell his lie immediately. Hence, he chose to tell the truth, “I do, truly.”

Youngjae’s voice tinged with sympathy, “of course you would. He has been busy for the last few months, rarely spending time with you. Now, he is overseas for two weeks for filming again.”

Mark shook his head slightly, adding on, “the fact that you two were inseparable all the time before this production does not help.”

Jinyoung felt his heart clenched and he blinked his eyes, holding back the tears which threatened to fall. “Yeah,” he choked as he cast his eyes down, focusing on the utensils in his hands, “but everything will be fine, right Hyung?” He looked at Mark intently, urging him to give him the answer he wanted.

Jackson answered his question instead, “of course everything is fine, Park Gae. Don’t think too much into it. He is just busy with filming. He always returned to you right after filming. You have to remember that he loves you always.”

A small smile tugged at his lips as he remembered all the time he spent together with Jaebeom. “Yeah, he does. He loves me as much as I do.”

Yugyeom chimed in cheerfully, “he sure does and that’s all that matters, Hyung!”

That night, he could finally sleep peacefully without the fear of losing the love of his life.

He woke up from his sleep feeling refreshed, happy for the first time since his love went miles away from him. He laid in his bed, scrolling through his phone when something caught his eye. His fingers trembled as his heart broke into millions of pieces.

_The casts of ‘Heavenly Love’, Lim Jaebeom and Jennie fuelled dating rumours as they were spotted at an ice cream shop alone without other casts._

Jinyoung stared at his phone screen for very long, in denial that his boyfriend would hurt him. He bit his lower lips and closed his eyes, calming himself down before putting his phone faced down on the bedside table.

* * *

For the rest of the day, he was distracted repeatedly. His colleagues had to call him a few times to gain his attention and he stood in front of the printer, waiting for his document to appear even though he did not press the ‘photocopy’ button. Overall, it was safe to say that he was a mess throughout work, his mind clearly on something else.

He went back to his seat after retrieving his documents from the printer and let out a puff of air as he leaned back into his chair, eyes closed. His phone on his desk vibrated again and it had been vibrating for the past few hours as he ignored the one person he wanted clarification from. He was afraid of the truth, unsure if he would like it. He sat up and looked through his phone, opening the text messages sent by Jaebeom.

_From: Jaebeommie hyung_ ❤️ _2:45 PM_

_Good Morning, Jinyoungie. I’m on my way to the filming location again. I miss you, baby._

_From: Jaebeommie hyung_ ❤️ _3:24 PM_

_Are you busy? I just reached the filming location, I won’t be able to reply to you until I’m done._

_From: Jaebeommie hyung_ ❤️ _5:59 PM_

_Hey, baby. What’s wrong? You’re busy today huh?_

_From: Jaebeommie hyung_ ❤️ _6:05 PM_

_It’s about time you end work though, are you able to reply to me soon? I missed you._

Sighing, he kept his items into his bag mechanically. He slung his bag over his shoulder and strolled out of his office. He walked aimlessly, ending up at the park he used to visit often with Jaebeom. He sat there in silence, staring at the view in front of him where couples were strolling hand in hand, children were talking excitedly with their parents and dogs were running energetically in the open space.

He took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes, loving the way fresh air gushed into his lungs. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks, dripping onto his hands which were rested on his lap. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and stood up, heading in the direction of his home.

At home, his phone vibrated as he put a spoonful of rice into his mouth. He glanced at it before returning his food. Afterwards, he dragged his spoon and spun it around a few times before dropping it in the bowl, suddenly losing his appetite.

_5 Missed Call: Jaebeommie hyung_ ❤️

_From: Jaebeommie hyung_ ❤️ _6:25 PM_

_Why aren’t you picking up your phone, Jinyoungie?_

_From: Jaebeommie hyung_ ❤️ _6:30 PM_

_My break is over now. I won’t be able to reply until later, text me when you see this?_

He scrolled through their chat one last time as he went to bed, pulling his blanket over him, getting into a comfortable position.

_4 Missed Call: Jaebeommie hyung_ ❤️

_From: Jaebeommie hyung_ ❤️ _9:03 PM_

_Jinyoung ah, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you replying to any of my texts or call?_

_From: Jaebeommie hyung_ ❤️ _9:07 PM_

_Talk to me, please…_

_From: Jaebeommie hyung_ ❤️ _9:10 PM_

_Will you at least let me know that you’re fine?_

_From: Jaebeommie hyung_ ❤️ _9:17 PM_

_I need to go back to filming again. Please, just drop me a text if you see this._

_To: Jaebeommie hyung_ ❤️ _10:02 PM_

_I’m fine, hyung. Just tired. Goodnight. :)_

After he typed a quick reply, he set down his phone on the bedside table and turned onto his side, head on his arm as he tried to sleep. Throughout the night, he tossed and turned, unable to fall into a deep sleep. Despite trying to push the thoughts away, fear crept into his mind and sadness overtook him. Eventually, his pillow was drenched when he was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

The following day, he was halfway through washing his dishes when the sound of his door unlocking caught his attention. He turned to look at his door in confusion, knowing that he was not expecting any guest. At the sight of the person who emerged behind his door, his mouth opened slightly. He felt a sudden rush of emotions as he whispered, “Hyung?”

Jaebeom covered their distance in big steps as he pulled him into a tight embrace. “Oh my god, Jinyoung ah,” he let out a breath of relief. “You’re alright. I was so worried that something happened to you as you did not reply to any of my texts or call.” Jaebeom breathed him in, nuzzling into his neck. “I was so scared. Even your last text sounded weird.”

Jinyoung used both hands to push at his arms, getting out of Jaebeom’s hold. He stepped past Jaebeom and walked a few steps forward, increasing the distance between them.

Jaebeom looked at him in confusion, concern in his voice, “what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? Are you really asking me that?” Jinyoung’s voice rose. When he noticed it, he licked his dry lips and took in a few deep breaths. “I’ve missed you so much throughout your stay in Italy and what have you done over there? Date your co-star?” He glared at Jaebeom, eyes stung with unshed tears.

Jaebeom continued to look at him, puzzled by his accusation, “what are you talking about? Since when have I done that?”

The hands by Jinyoung’s side clenched into a fist as tears streamed down his cheeks. He wiped it roughly with the back of his fist. At the sight of his tears, Jaebeom approached him and reached his hands out. Jinyoung shoved Jaebeom’s hand as he turned his face away, tears still streaming down when his arms fell weakly by his side. “It’s all over the internet, Hyung. Don’t deny it when there is evidence,” he said after a long pause, voice barely a whisper.

Jaebeom fished out his phone and searched for his name, seeing the article which caused the current situation. “You know that this is not true right, Jinyoung ah?”

Jinyoung turned to look at him with sorrowful eyes as his lips formed into a sad smile, “I don’t know anything anymore. What am I supposed to believe when you barely have time for me ever since this production started? The duration of our call became shorter and shorter, but you were spotted out with another girl.” He sniffed, choking on his words as he continued, “Hyung, if you were me, would you have believed that it was nothing? You had rather spend time with her than to call me longer. Now tell me, am I supposed to believe that it is not true?”

“It’s not what you think it is,” Jaebeom’s hand reached out to wipe Jinyoung’s face as the latter turned his head slightly, causing him to grasp the air. He clenched his hands into a fist and let them fall loosely by his side, his shoulders drooping.

Jinyoung sobbed louder, unable to suppress the emotions any longer, “then tell me what it is. I want to believe you. I really do but I don’t know if I can anymore. I missed you so much. However, it feels like you have other things that you prioritise more than me now.” He focused his eyes on the floor, avoiding eye contact.

He let out a humourless chuckle before continuing as he lifted his head, “you know what Mark hyung said that day when I met up with them? He mentioned that we were inseparable before this production of yours and now, we rarely spend time together anymore. Isn’t it funny? How things have changed…”

Jaebeom looked devastated as he stared intently into Jinyoung’s eyes. “I’m sorry…” He spoke in a hushed voice, “I know… I know I have not spent as much time with you ever since I started this career. You have been nothing but patient towards me. I see it, Jinyoung ah. I see everything and I’m thankful to have you by my side throughout, thankful that you are still here despite the insecurities you feel.”

Jaebeom smiled, sadness in his eyes as he added on, “Hence, I wanted to surprise you today, coming back to you two days earlier than scheduled. I was supposed to reach at night, but you were so unreachable throughout yesterday and your last message sounded weird. That’s why I bought the ticket for the earliest flight right after filming. The others in the production team went for cohesion together. However, I couldn’t bear not seeing you any longer and I asked to return before them. Luckily, they were very understanding about it.”

At his confession, Jinyoung felt an indescribable feeling rose up in his chest. Was it hope? Hope that this would not be the end of their relationship as their relationship was something so precious to him, something he wanted for life. He shook his head a little, not wanting to get too ahead of himself.

“This does not explain why you were seen with her outside, _alone_ ,” he was looking earnestly at Jaebeom, searching for answers.

Jaebeom walked towards his bag and took out a box carefully before returning to Jinyoung. He felt shy suddenly, one hand scratching the back of his head as he held the box towards Jinyoung. “We don’t have a lot of couple items, items to show that we are together. So, I wanted to get something which will remind you of me every time you see it when I’m not with you.”

He opened the box, revealing two identical watches. They were not something extravagant. They were simple, white faces with black leather straps. “They are beautiful,” Jinyoung muttered under his breath as he unconsciously reached out to feel the material. He looked up at his boyfriend, urging him for more explanation.

“Initially, I did not know what to buy for you.” He grinned sheepishly, “you know that I don’t know much about couple items or fashion in general, right? Jennie was a fashion icon, always dressing well and so I decided to ask her for advice. We went to many different shops to look for a suitable item, hoping to purchase something that you will like. While helping me, she ended up buying a wallet for her boyfriend. Afterwards, we went to the ice cream shop as I wanted to thank her for helping me with the gift. I did not know about the article at all. If I did, I would have called you immediately to explain to you.”

Jinyoung’s shoulders trembled as he sobbed uncontrollably. He hid his face as he cried into his hands, causing Jaebeom to panic at his reaction. He placed the box down on the nearest table before rushing back to Jinyoung, holding him by the arms. He bent down slightly, staring at Jinyoung’s face which was hidden behind his hands. His voice anxious, “what’s wrong, Jinyoung ah? I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please don’t cry. Talk to me, baby.”

Jinyoung’s voice came out muffled as he spoke into his hands, “I thought… I thought you were cheating on me. That you stopped wanting to spend time together and no longer love me. Our time spent together is limited and I’m just afraid of losing you eventually.”

Jaebeom laughed as a response which resulted in a slap on his arms. “It’s not funny, Hyung! Why are you laughing at me when I feel so miserable?”

He enfolded Jinyoung into his arms, placing his head on his boyfriend’s. “I laughed because you are so ridiculous. How could I ever stop loving you when you’re all I think about every day? I could never imagine having a life without you, Jinyoungie. I want to marry you, adopt many kids together and grow old together with you. I want to spend my life with you, until the day I die.” He choked on his last words, feeling emotional himself.

“I love you, Jinyoung ah. I will never stop loving you, even if you end up leaving me in the future.” Jaebeom placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head and returned to his previous position.

Jinyoung wriggled out of his hold and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before pulling him down, pressing their lips together. “I love you too, Jaebeommie hyung. I want to spend my entire life with you too. It’s nobody but you.” He breathlessly confessed as their lips parted.

Jaebeom grabbed his head and his waist with both hands before diving down to taste his lips, savouring the moment.

* * *

After a long time, when they were both panting on the bed, Jaebeom propped himself up with his arms beside Jinyoung. He looked down at Jinyoung and mentioned excitedly, “oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you that I will be on 6 months break from today onwards. It is mainly the reason why I spent so much time filming this. I wanted to finish filming as soon as possible so that I can spend the next 6 months with you.”

Jinyoung stared at him, mouth agape with disbelief, “I can’t believe that you hide that from me for so long.” Jaebeom grinned mischievously and stuck his tongue out at him before pressing their lips together again.

The next day, Jinyoung scrolled through his phone as he laid his head on Jaebeom’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as he slept. He stopped at a particular article, lips turning upwards as he read the title, ‘ _Jennie denied dating Lim Jaebeom. Instead, confessed to being in a relationship with Kim Jongin for a few months.’_

* * *

Thank you for reading this AU, you can find updates on my future works [here](https://twitter.com/bestofjjp).

Also, let me know what you think [here](https://curiouscat.me/bestofjjp) if you prefer it to be anonymous. 


End file.
